Veronica
Veronica is a girl at Timmy's school who is described as "less popular than Trixie". Background Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck! In every episode, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen when Timmy was reading her mind. In the half hour special "Information Stupor Highway", she states that her love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ironically, Timmy uses this same line, referring to Trixie, earlier in the episode. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen, she felt actual physical pain when Trixie ripped a picture of her in half. Description Veronica is blond haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt and white shirt. She once wore an identical outfit made entire out of tissue paper,sugar and powdered milk, when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. She usually speaks like a valley girl, and when in public she holds nothing but contempt for Timmy and his friends. However, it has been hinted several times that she may actually have a crush on Timmy. It is also hinted that she is crazy, to the point where she literally wants to be Trixie, even going as far as demanding her parents call her by that name. Her family's last name is Star. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like and if she has any siblings. School and family life Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". Its not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. Its not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. ;Hawl Gal When Timmy made his big superhero wish, Veronica became Hawk Gal who's powers consisted of "those of a hawk and a girl", and the ability to fly at speeds at 20-40 MPH. The other hero kids did not consider her much of a hero, and even Wonder Gal (Trixie) wonders out loud "Why is she on my team?". Trivia *In one episode, Trixie is almost about to show Timmy respect when she receives a glare from Veronica, and kicks Timmy out of her birthday party instead. It is possible that Veronica may have influence on Trixie and wants to prevent them from getting together so that she can have Timmy for herself. *Rarely does she acknowledge Timmy or his friends by name, instead calling them "not popular kids" or losers. *After Season 5, Veronica stopped appearing almost completely. Even in scenes where Trixie is with her group of friends, Veronica is strangely absent. She was seen briefly in the episode "Dadbracadbra" at the school talent show, sitting near Trixie. *Its unknown if she still has a crush on Timmy, since this sub-plot has not been referenced or supported since Season 3. *In the episode "Hail to the Chief", she was accidentally given a black eye by Chester and A.J., this (among several other offensive factors) may have resulted in this episode and its preceding episode "Twistory" being removed from the air. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Veronica Star Appearances Episodes *A Wish Too Far *Information Stupor Highway *Love Struck *Class Clown *Mind Over Magic *The Boy Who Would Be Queen *You Doo *The Big Superhero Wish! *Emotion Commotion *Hail To The Chief *The Big Scoop *The Masked Magician *Dadbracadbra (cameo) Video Games *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Images Veronicahearts.png|Veronica looking at Timmy with hearts in her eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kids